Garbage collection of data objects in storage poses significant challenges, especially as the scale (e.g., terabyte, petabyte, exabyte, or more) of data maintained in storage increases. Challenges are also introduced due to the complexity of the data structures (e.g., can contain millions of columns of more), and often limited knowledge about consumers and intended use of the data.